tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/Reverse - Skuld)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= スクルド |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= B |strength= D |endurance= D |agility= D |mana= A+ |luck= C |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= A |skill1= Seithr Magic |skill1value= A++ |skill2= Medical Techniques |skill2value= B |skill3= Charisma |skill3value= C |np1= Dimma Drottningar Hernum |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'6"|weight = 108 lbs|sizes = B82/W57/H86|birthp = Denmark|hairc = Pale blonde|eyec = Blue|armament = None|likes = Muneshige, iced coffee|dislikes = "Monsters"|talent = Playing the piano|enemy = Hervor, Yorimitsu, her |imagecol = Lavender blue}}Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is a Caster-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse and one who eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. She is one of the main characters in the story. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is Skuld (スクルド, Sukurudo), a half-elf, half-human sorceress who was the wife of [[Hjörvarđr|'Hjörvarđr']] (also known as Heoroweard) and the half-sister of the legendary Danish king Hrólfr Kraki. Because of her actions that are shown in the Hrólfs saga kraka (which is where most of her legend is accurately shown), Caster has been given the infamous title Queen of Fraticide (兄弟殺しの女王, Kyōdai-goroshi no Joō). During a time of Yule, the private home of the Danish King [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halga Helgi]' '(also known as Halga), Caster's father, was visited by an ugly looking creature called the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loathly_lady Loathly Lady], no person in the kingdom had ever invited the grotesque being into their home, but Helgi allowed the creature access to his house. The creature then asked Helgi if it could sleep in his bed, which Helgi reluctantly allow, and as it got into his bed, it turned into the most beautiful female elf Helgi had ever seen. The Loathly Lady's alluring beauty caused Helgi to force himself onto her and made her pregnant. Afterwards, Helgi would somehow forget the encounter with the Loathly Lady until a few days later, when she suddenly appeared before him with a baby in her arms, their daughter Caster. Helgi would have Caster then raised as a noble daughter alongside his son, Hrólfr Kraki, whom Caster would eventually not taking a liking to. During her time under her father's care, Caster looked up to Helgi as a father she adored and a great king, but after she learned of the atrocious things her father did before Helgi met her mother, Caster grew to resent both her father and Hrólfr (who Caster considered to be no different than Helgi). As she came of age, Caster would be married to Hjörvarđr, who was a sub-king answering only to Hrólfr (Hjörvarđr was actually the brother of Helgi and thus the uncle of Caster and Hrólfr. His father, along with Helgi's, was [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heorogar Heorogar], the previous king of Denmark before Helgi who appears in the poem of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beowulf Beowulf]). Though they were married, Hjörvarđr did not treat her as a lover of any sort and never had children with her, but he wanted to make her happy despite their marriage predicament. However, Caster had decided to manipulate him into rebelling against Hrólfr, telling him that he had more of a right on the throne as King of Denmark than Hrólfr did. She eventually succeeded in turning Hjörvarđr against her half-brother as she began to amass a large army aided by her mastery of witchcraft and magic. Eventually, Hrólfr's army along with his Twelve Berserkers fought Hjörvarđr's army. During the battle, one of Hrólfr's warriors, Bödvar Bjarki, turned into a monstrous bear and became invincible, but the army of Hjörvarđr along with the assistance of Caster's healing magic eventually overwhelmed him. Caster would emerge victorious in the battle, her brother and all his Twelve Berserkers slain, but Hjörvarđr had also perished, making Caster realize that she was responsible for the death of the only person who cherished her unlike the rest of her family and never judged her for who she was. Though she was saddened over her husband's death, Caster would rule Denmark as its queen. However, her reign would be short lived as a Swedish army lead by Elk-Frođi and Thorir, the brothers of Bödvar Bjarki, headed for Denmark on a quest to avenge their fallen brother. They captured Caster in a surprise attack and their army slaughtered hers as the two brothers made sure she was unable to use her magic to heal them. With her army destroyed, the vengeful Elk-Frođi and Thorir then made Caster suffer the most horrible, painful death through the use of extreme torture, mutilation and rape, not stopping until the life finally left the broken, dismembered body of the sorceress. Appearance Caster's attire is described by other Servants as someone who stands out as a "wicked witch queen from a northern land". She has pale blonde long hair and noticeable elvish ears signifying her half-elf status. Caster's eyes are blue and she also sports blue colored lips around her mouth. Outside of battle, Caster wears a casual attire that consists of a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a lavender blue frill on the front and a long black skirt that covers her underwear and brown tights. And finally, she has black dress shoes on her feet. Personality Caster has an unsurprisingly haughty nature and usually carries a snobbish noble-like demeanor, because of this she is usually called a Frosty Bitch Queen (冷たいビッチ女王, Tsumetai Bitchi Joō) by other female Servants, particularly Yorimitsu (whom Caster is constantly at odds with), Tamamo-no-Mae, Scáthach and Hervor. Although Caster at first was no different towards Tachibana Muneshige when they first met, Muneshige's kind nature and protection from the horrible "monster duo" caused her to show a less haughty and more genuine side. To Caster, Muneshige is the first ever friend she's ever had, someone who never judges her for who she is like her uncle didn't, though of course she would try to deny the claim when it gets commented upon. After the Protagonist helps her gain confidence in defeating the Revenants pursuing her, Caster also starts to show her similar genuine side towards her Master like she does with her friend. Unbeknownst to many, Caster actually still feels the pain and atrocity she suffered in her final moments to the point where she remains deathly silent while her body is shaking. She eventually admits to being afraid of seeing the Revenants Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli which prompts Muneshige and the Protagonist to encourage Caster to try and overcome her fear, which she finally accomplishes after the Revenant duo are slain in battle. Despite the negative infamy she has been given (usurping and having her own half-brother killed), Caster isn't necessarily a bad person. Her father Helgi had a dark history of incestuous lust before she was born, her half-brother Hrólfr Kraki repeatedly allowed his men to get away with the most atrocious of crimes and forced a marriage between Caster and their uncle Hjörvarđr in order to ensure the sub-king's loyalty to him, so usurping the Danish throne from Hrólfr was justifiable from her point-of-view. Caster hated the fact that a kingdom was ruled by king's that were twisted and hypocritical and she wanted to put an end to it and rule the kingdom how it properly should be. Role Prior to her first encounter with the Protagonist's party, Caster had been somehow drawn from the Throne of Heroes and into the Reverse Side of the World. She was running from Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli until she came across Tachibana Muneshige, who rescued her from the Revenants, despite her cold treatment of Muneshige afterwards, the samurai's kindness eventually rubbed off on her. They eventually encountered Minamoto no Yorimitsu, who was impressed with Muneshige's skill and decided to join them, though she ended up getting at odds with Caster and bicker. They would also soon come across Odysseus, Pausanias of Orestis and Tlahuicole, Caster would then have them help her take over Divine Structure: Utgard and rule the region of Jötunnheim as its queen. When the Protagonist's party finally enters Jötunnheim, Caster orders her vassals to attack them, believing them to be in league with the Revenant duo that every now and again attempt to storm into the Divine Structure and kill her. After a misunderstanding is cleared up, Caster and the Protagonist work together in taking down Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli once and for all. Caster and her vassals then help the Protagonist in searching for the remaining Holy Grail Fragments. Abilities As someone well versed in sorcery, particularly on Seithr, and one that is of elvish lineage, Caster is without a doubt one of the most skilled magicians that hails from Scandinavia. She has a large amount of mana in her that helps her being able to cast a lot of spells and curses at her opponents. Caster's strongest Personal Skill is Seithr Magic, a Skill that enables a Servant to perform Norse based sorcery of invoking spirits or performing shamanistic rituals, though sometimes the practice was considered to be known as the Norse mythology equivalent of witchcraft. When it comes to Seithr, Caster is one of the best known practitioners of the art, having an incredible extensive knowledge of stun, inflict, curse, heal, protection and summoning type spells that were known to those who used Seithr. Caster also has the Medical Techniques Skill, which enables her to craft advanced medicinal items, she has this skill due to how she was an expert in healing the soldiers of her army. And finally, Caster has the Charisma Skill, since she motivated people and gained support in forming an army under her husband's name in order to defeat her half-brother and his forces in battle. She becomes a very reliable ally for the Protagonist's party after she becomes a Servant to her Master. Her one and only Noble Phantasm is the supernaturally powered army Caster used to defeat Hrólfr Kraki, Dimma Drottningar Hernum. The soldiers of Caster's army can regenerate even the most fatal wounds and keep fighting thanks to Caster's Seithr magic. Because of the healing factor, Caster's army can survive against Zhang Liao's Hefei Fangyu Fuji, a definitive Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that is capable of especially obliterating even the likes of Ionioi Hetairoi and the Terracotta Army. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Caster Category:Caster-class Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Queen